1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless emergency detection and alert system including at least one primary wireless emergency communication device to determine the presence of an emergency condition, based on information received from at least one sensor, and to execute a visual or sensual alarm of the detected emergency condition and to wirelessly transmit an alert signal and an alert message of the detected emergency condition to at least one secondary communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sensors, such as carbon monoxide detectors and smoke detectors, are typically installed in homes, residential buildings, and commercial buildings, such as shopping malls, as a way to detect emergencies such as carbon monoxide leaks and smoke/fires, for example. Sensors, such as standalone carbon monoxide detectors and smoke detectors, are typically run off 9-volt battery or 120-volt house current and are activated automatically by carbon monoxide, smoke, or manually by someone who discovers the emergency and pulls the fire alarm attached to a structure, such as a wall. Once the sensor is activated, it emits at least one visual cue, such as flashing lights, audio sounds, and even olfactory cues to alert people in the vicinity of the emergency, so that they can escape early and unharmed. These cues also enable the people in the area of the emergency to call emergency personnel and alert them to the situation.
Such detectors, associated with such sensors, can also be adapted to automatically send a wireless signal, such as a text message to a small, limited number of predetermined phone numbers. Such sensors typically are associated with an access point or central device. However, if the access point or central device becomes damaged or inoperable, the system likely will not be able to perform emergency detection and notification.
Thus, an emergency detection and alert system for a mobile communication device addressing the aforementioned problems is desired.